A growing number of people are using smart devices, such as smart phones, tablet computers, laptop computers, and so on, to perform a variety of functionality. For example, users may utilize their smart devices to make phone calls, send emails, surf the web, find entertainment or eating establishments, consume content, and so on.
As users interact with smart devices, the users often interact with content that is intended to be interacted with on a particular type of device (e.g., a device that includes particular characteristics). For instance, while searching “online” through a mobile device, a user may view a web page that is designed or otherwise suited for display on a relatively large monitor. However, due to a relatively small display on the mobile device, the user may be required to scroll, zoom, or otherwise navigate to a portion of the web page that is of interest to the user. As such, there is an increasing need for better ways to interact with content through a smart device.